Odor from a human body constitutes a problem. It has long been recognized that certain chemical compositions will prevent human body odor without adversely affecting the health of the applicant. Foot odor has presented a particularly severe problem, and many attempts have been made to solve it.
Traditionally, sprays, powders, and other deodorant application have attempted to eliminate foot odor. Sprays and powders have left residual particles on the feet of the consumer, thereby causing a maintenance problem within the socks and shoes. Other products have met with similar unsuccessful results.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,278,658 issued on July 14, 1981 to Hooper, et al., in which a deodorant composition is described for application to regions of the human body where apocrine sweat glands are located, such as in the groin, axilla, anal and genital regions and in the aureola of the nipple. Described therein is a deodorant composition containing at least five components, including phenolic substances in combination with oils, aldehydes and ketones, polycyclic compounds, esters and alcohols.